To Be Or Not To Be
by KP100
Summary: Warden has never been proud of Megamind, or at least not showing it. But he has no reason not to be when a big threat comes to Metro City and a certain hero from Amity Park along with it. Can Megamind use this to win over the Warden? T for some sad scenes
1. The Beggining

**_*Hides behind couch* I'm SOOO sorry I haven't updated! __I do have a excuse though... I just started high school. ^.^_**

**_ENJOY!_**

_** This is AFTER the movie, and I have big news...**_

_**I JUST FOUND OUT THE SEQUEL MIGHT BE COMING OUT IN 2013 OR 2014! THERE'S A SEQUEL! EEEP!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Megamind switched off his invisibility as he hovered over Titan on his hover bike. Grinning broadly, he threw his hands in the air.<p>

**_"_**Ollo, Titan-ick beast!" His smile nearly reached his eyes when Titan jerked around in surprise, searching for him. The citizens of Metro City all cheered at the site of their newly found hero.

"Megamind! Ahem...you're goin' down!" Megamind chuckled at this. Titan wasn't always the brightest crayon in the box, especially when it came to witty banter.

**_"_**Do you not remember? Evil never wins!" He laughed aloud.

"You would know." Titan smiled, cracking his knuckles.

"Yes, I was evil. But I'm no longer bad." Megamind stated plainly, getting ready to duck. He'd gotten used to battling Titan. The man didn't get out of jail as quick as Megamind used to, but still. He'd learned to read his body language, it was very simple.

_'Cracking of the knuckles...he's going to attack soon. Very soon.'_ Megamind thought to himself.

"That's going to be a mistake you're gonna regret." With that Titan charged Megamind. Acting quickly, Megamind pulled the bike downwards and used his momentum as an advantage. Glancing behind him provided himself with the information he needed. And hoped for. Titan was following, arms stretched out as if to catch the alien, eyes squinted against the wind. Megamind smiled and pressed ever so lightly on the sensitive gas pedal.

Swerving downwards, Megamind kept going till he was four feet from the pavement and with all his might pulled upward again. He wanted to make it look like he didn't have a plan. He did indeed have one, but there was no need for Titan to know this. Glancing behind him again, he smiled when he saw Titan starting to gain speed behind him. He slowed down some while slowly and unnoticeabley drifting down. Titan, not being very smart, didn't notice. When he was almost upon Megamind, he stomped on the brake, allowing Titan to go soaring over him flipping and turning in the air in a failed attempt to turn around. He crashed painfully into a glass building, which crumbled in around Titan. Megamind flinched at the sight. Waiting, hoping he hadn't ended it too soon, Megamind watched. He rather enjoyed the thrill of the chase and the fight.

He grinned when the debris settled and the first thing in sight was Titan's red afro. Which, thanks to the glass, wasn't much of an afro anymore. As if realizing this at the same time as Megamind, Titan reached up and patted at his now short curly hair. It wasn't as tall, but it was still poofy.

_'Such a disgrace. His hair was always the best way to ideentify him. Oh well...' _Megamind smiled inwardly.

"You. Cut. My. Hair." Titan deadpanned.

"Technically no. The glass did that." Megamind replied. He enjoyed bating Titan, almost as much as he'd enjoyed his mock battles with Metro Man back when he was evil.

"You caused me to crash into it though!"

"You were chasing me."

"I'm supposed to!"

"Not my fault." Megamind grinned, chuckling. Grring in frustration, Titan launched himself angrily at Megamind. Ducking and taking off down Pop Steet, Megamind started heading for his ultimate destination. Turning his communicator in the Disguise Generator on, he whisped to Minion.

"Minion, I hope you're ready. I'm almost there."

"All ready sir, I hope your idea works!"

"Me too Minion. Me too." Megamind straightened up, and squinting toward the setting sun, he saw his destination. Looking behind him, he saw one of the most starling sights. Titan was almost able to grab his bike! He floored it, attempting to stay away from the villain, and thankfully succeeded. He hovered over the entrance to what had been disguised as nothing, but what was really the entrance to the jail. He glanced down and saw that they were ready. The UltraMegaDucttape Megamind had created was stretched and ready to go. It just needed an occupant. H e turned himself around, and when Titan was upon him, he jumped. He looked down, forming into a swan dive, and landed on the giant trampoline they'd set up for himself. Looking up, he was just in time to see a very confused Titan get caught in the small explosion from the bike. He'd set it to expload in ten seconds, just long enough for Megamind to get far enough to not be harmed.

Knocked out, Titan fell, right into the duct tape. They quickly rolled him up and carted him off to his, or Megamind's old cell. Megamind stood up and walked up to Warden and Minion.

"Is it just me or is he getting easier to defeat?" Megamind chuckled to the two of them. Minion chuckled, and hugged his boss.

"Great idea sir!" Megamind smiled up at Warden. He still had yet to make the man smile in fondness or being proud of him.

"Good job Megamind." and he walked off. Megamind turned and watched him, a small scowl of disappointment on his face.

"Trust me sir, he's proud of you. He just doesn't know how to show it." Minion put a caring hand on Megamind's shoulder, Megamind looked up at him.

"Let's go home Minion. I'm tired."

"Ok sir."

They walked out of the jail, now undisguised, and into the darkness of the night. They would walk home, since they hadn't taken the car. It was going to be a tiring night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you liked it! I came up with he idea while I was writing it just now... it was originally going to be a song chapter for Born This Way by Lady Gaga but I decided to make it into a full story. Well... review please! I update faster the more reviews I get! :D<strong>_


	2. Chapter To Be Named Eventually I Hope

**_I'm odd. I'll explain at the bottom._**

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton breathed in and out as he jogged around the field of Casper High. It'd been a full month yesterday that he'd revealed that he was Danny Phantom, and things had certainly changed. Sam was his girlfriend, something he was very proud and happy for. His teachers took sympathy on him, and let him sleep or do the previous night's homework in class, provided he stayed up to date with the class. This usually meant regular study sessions with Tucker or Sam, sometimes both. The football team was continuously begging him to join, and suddenly, he was the celebrity of Casper.<p>

Slowing down to catch his breath, Danny took a gulp of water from his water bottle and checked the time on his watch.. Twenty-three minutes. He hadn't met his goal yet, but he was determined to jog for thirty minutes straight then run for thirty minutes straight, but he'd have to build up to that. Taking another gulp of water, Danny turned toward the sound of feet slapping the track. Dash.

Sighing, Danny waited until Dash got up to him. "Hey Dash." Danny greeted the athlete.

"Hey Danny, Coach wants you." Danny nodded, and grabbing his duffel bag, jogged off toward the school.

* * *

><p>"Fenton!" The coach yelled as a ery scared looking freshman ran out of his office. Danny raised an eyebrow at the freshman. <em>'Was that what I looked like then? Geez...'<em> He thought to himself as he entered the office.

"Have a seat. I understand you've made up your mind about joining the team?" The coach leaned forward looking at Danny, hoping against hope that Danny would join.

"Yeah, I have. I decided not to." The coach's expression showed he was shocked. "Why?"

"Because of my ghost fighting responsibilities. I'd hate to be in the middle of practice or a game and have to miss it all to fight off a ghost. It wouldn't be fair to the team."

"The team wants you on the team though." He protested.

"I'm sure of that," Danny responded, standing up and headed toward the door. "but it still won't be fair. My answer is no." Danny nodded to the coach and left the office.

* * *

><p>"So that's it? You said no?" Tucker asked Danny at lunch. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sitting at their usual lunch table but it wasn't empty anymore. It never is. The football team, yes the <em>entire <em>team, was at the other end of the long table.

"Yeah. I did. I hope he doesn't try to convince me to join anymore though."

"Why?"

"'Cause, it'd get annoying." Danny shrugged, taking a sip of his coke. Sam twirled her spork in her salad, and nodded at Danny.

"I can see how that would get annoying, but do you think they'll ever leave?" She asked him, jerking her head at the team.

"To be honest...no." Danny chuckled.

Lowering his voice, Tucker whispered to his two best friends. "Hey, maybe we should start hiding in the library during lunch." The trio laughed, but it didn't last very long. Danny's ghost sense went off, and he sighed.

"Again?" Sam asked him, arching an eyebrow.

"if I'm lucky, it'll just be the Box Ghost." Danny sighed. He went ghost and flew off, ignoring the now annoying cheers of his peers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, I'm odd because Ii wrote the first draft (or most of it) in the bathroom while I was waiting for the shower to warm up... I'm officially weird. Oh, and I made another play! Ten people didn't get in but I did! Yay! Lol, review please!<strong>_


	3. Short and Awkward

_**Okay, so I've been having problems writing this chapter, so it's probably going to wind up short and awkward. I'm sorry!**_

* * *

><p>Megamind twirled his fork around in his food, deep in thought. How could he make Warden -who is pratically his father- proud of him? <em>Hmm, maybe I could try to clean up the city again? No, that didn't work very well... <em>

"Sir, are you okay? You haven't touched your sweet and sour chicken." Blinking, Megamind jerked out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Minion. I'm just lost in thought..." He trailed off. Glancing at his now cold super, he stood up and put the left overs in the fridge for later. Heading upstairs to bed, he continued to think of ways to make the warden proud. _Maybe I can make the city so crime free he'll be able to retire... No he won't say that was because of me. _He sighed in frustration and slipped into bed, not even bothering to kick off his boots.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Told you it'd be short and awkward... I'm working on the next chapter, which hopefully won't be as hard and awkward to write... any ways I have some BIG news! Not only is Megamind going to have a sequel, but Danny Phantom is coming back with new episodes! My friend's aunt works at the animation studios for Nick, and she's witnessed the process of new episodes that will either air at the end of January or the beggining of summer! DANNY IS COMING BACK! Hard work pays off... REVIEW!<strong>_


	4. BOJANGLES!

_**I'M SOOO SORRY FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! And I know quite a few of you are probably mad at me, but I hope this makes up for it. Hehe...**_

* * *

><p>Danny smiled as he, Sam, and Tucker walked inside his house. They were about to head up to his room, but his mom called him over before they could. Throwing an unsure glance to his friends, Danny made his way towards the kitchen.<p>

"Danny, we're going on vacation to a city that's supposedly has a alien hero and a super powered villain. We want to interview them, so you, Jazz, Jack and I are all going there for a while." Danny frowned.

"Can Sam and Tucker come too?"

"Sure sweety."

"When are we leaving?"

"We leave tomorrow. Long enought for you and the others to pack." Danny nodded and walked back to the stairs, and up towards his room where Sam and Tucker had gone.

"What'd she want?" Sam asked Danny questioningly arching an eyebrow. Danny sat down on the bed, across from Tucker who was sitting backwards in his computer chair, and Sam was sitting in a red bean bag chair.

"We're all going on vacation for a while. To a city that's supposedly has a alien hero and a super powered villain. They want to interview them. You guys are invited to come along." Sam and Tucker nodded, and pulling out a cell phone each, called their parents. Tucker's parents, after a three-minute convorsation, said yes. Sam's on the other hand, took a while loger. About ten minutes longer. However, after a few threats to run away and claim they abused her, they said yes.

Slowly, the two stood up and walked out, promising to be back in the morning with packed bags. Danny, with a sigh, got to packing as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Morning<strong>_

"Whem do we board our flight again?" Tucker yawned. It was amazing that his parents had managed to get him up before nine a.m.

"We board it at 10:03. So we're headed there now."

"Did your mom add in the stopping times your dad will probably make?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she added in an extra-"

"BOJANGLES!" Suddenly Jack veered off the road and pulled up in a Bojangles parking lot. "We have _got _to get there cinnamon biscuits!" Jack pulled up to the drive through, and ordered one large box of cinnamon biscuits.

Five minutes and ten cinnamon biscuits later, they were on their way to the airport...again.

"They are actually pretty good." Tucker said, patting his stomach. Sam laughed.

"Maybe because you have such a big taste on sweets!" Sam stuck her tongue out at Tucker, who sent her a dead face in return.

"Yet you had two."

"'Cause I'm hungry!" Sam faked hurt, knowing it was getting on Tucker's nerves.

"Guys, stop. Lets save the fighting for the city." Danny chuckled anyways. He glanced out the window when he heard a roaring sound.

"Hey, we're at the airport! Mom, why didn't you say anything?" He asked her.

"Because you three were busy fighting." They pulled into a parking space, and made their way inside the airport, were n twenty minutes, they'd board their plane.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, I hope this makes up for the previous chapter... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR IT! <em>**

**_Ahm... REVIEW!_**


End file.
